The King's Day Off
by WriterRebel212
Summary: Danielle tells Danny to take the day off. What could happen while he's gone?
1. Chapter 1

"my half-life sucks." Danny Fenton/Phantom moaned from his room. His "twin" Dani Phantom was standing on the other side.

"oh come on, it can't be that bad." she heard the tall black door open and felt herself get pulled in.

"oh yeah? you try living two lives, having parents thats don't really care about you, and being named King in a month". He was smiling while he said this, but his eyes had flashed neon green.

Sighing he set her down and walked to the window. They were at Pandora's palace in the ghost zone. Since Pandora had taken Danielle and Danny in, she became like their mother. A real mother, one that loved them, and actually cared about them. Danny had been trying to find a way to move to the Ghost Zone ever since.

"danny, why don't you take a break? You've been working really hard." He turned to look at Dani,

"i can't do that. Who's going to protect the people and the town?" Dani answered him with a smirk.

"the kingdom is filled with guards, i can take the town, and mom and i can talk to Frostbite about taking a few extra shifts on patrol."

"i don't know Dani, i haven't had a real break in years, i'm used to it. I don't know if i can take a few days off without worrying myself to death."

"i'm sure Sam and Tucker would want to go home." Dani smiled at the thought of the raven haired girl her brother was in love with, and the tech crazed boy danny thought of as his brother. Danny looked down at her frowning.

"you always have a way of making me say yes don't you?" Dani's eyes widened,

"does that mean you'll go?!" Danny nodded, making Dani hug him tightly, almost crushing his ribs.

"i'm glad, it will be good for you Danny." She felt him nod and released him from her bear hug. "i'll go tell mom!" she said before transforming into her Phantom outfit and flying out, leaving Danny to laugh at his sister and start packing.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, sorry for not updating. its been busy with Spring Break and Easter, Not to mention that my computer deleted my chapter. UGH. So here it is, I don't own Danny Phantom. Enjoy...**

Dani's POV

I waved goodbye to my brother and friends as he flew them towards Phantom's Keep, where Danny had a portal to his house. Our mother was standing behind me waving two of her four arms and smiling. I quickly transformed once he was out of sight. I had on a pure white toga dress with gold clasps on the sleeves and two crisscrossing neon green belts on my waist. On my head was a glowing, pure silver headband that was engraved with two glowing white diamonds and one slightly larger neon green ecto-stone in the center and on my right arm was a permanent Henna of a swirling flame climbing up towards my elbow. As I changed into my Phantom outfit I heard a few gasps from the crowd that had come to see Danny off. Ignoring them I flew off towards Frostbite's Lair.

As I flew i looked down at my outfit. Over the last few weeks both me and Danny had been going through growth spurts. Turns out our suits changed with them.

Instead of all Spandex I had dark grey cargo pants with lots of pockets with white zippers, A form fitting white Shirt with the DP logo that stopped just below my ribcage and had sleeves that stopped just below my elbow. On my arms, below the shirt on the exposed skin, were black leather bands that went the whole length on my forearm. They were held with white buckles. My normal grey boots had been changed to Ink black boots that went up halfway on my calf. They were laced up all the way with white laces and my pants covered the top part of them. Finally i had dark grey fingerless gloves.

The headband that acted as my crown stayed on my head and the two green belts were still wrapped around my waist. They were the only two parts of the outfit that stayed the same on either outfit. Danny's outfit was pretty much the same, but his shirt was full length, his armbands were neon green, his belt was a single thick green belt, and his crown went around his head fully, twisting in a sort of braid of pure silver and holding the same three stones as mine.

The cold air shook me from my thoughts. I saw that I had reached the Far Frozen and instantly i knew something was wrong. I landed and looked around. The guards that usually patrolled around the main entrance weren't there, and as i flew around the town i didn't see anyone either. Desperate i tried Frostbite's main cave/castle, and was relieved to see a group of about 20 yetis standing in the main hall.

"princess Phantom, thank the God above you're here." said the first one in the group. I recognized him as Freeze, one of my friends here on this iceberg.

"Freeze, what has happened? Where is everyone?"

"we received word that one of the Younglings in the Far frozen had gone missing, so Frostbite told everyone to go out and search. He told us to stay here incase she came back looking for her parents."

"how long have they been gone?" i asked concerned.

"a day, we are starting to get worried."

"i can help, which way did the last group go?"

"the last group left yesterday afternoon. They went towards the Barrens." i shuddered at the thought of that realm. It was a lawless land and unfortunately, the Fenton portal had opened right in the center of it. i nodded and was about to leave when suddenly the cave's main door was busted in, and there stood a group of worn, tired, bruised and broken yetis. The group behind me walked forward and surrounded them, causing me to fly up in order to see.

"Xcera, Icica, North, what happened?" Freeze asked the first three. Icica spoke first, "we were ambushed on the way back from Ghost City." I shook my head to make sure i heard that right. Ghost City was the ghost equivalent to New York City. It was within the Governed territory, and for there to be an ambush, something was off.

"North, who attacked you?" i asked from Freeze's shoulder. He looked at me, then at the other yetis.

"it was an squadron of skeletons sent by… Pariah." The crowd fell silent. I paled at least two shades lighter than I already was and frowned.

"my brother, the future King, defeated Pariah two years ago, what Madness are you talking about." i said flying down to his eye level.

Xcera's icy purple eyes glazed over as she turned to me.

"my lady, the King was released, we think by **him.** We were barely able to fight them off before they retreated for some unknown reason."

"this can't be happening." I whispered before turning my attention back to the yetis.

"thank you Freeze, I'll look around for the child.' i said quickly before turning my attention to the three yetis standing before me, "and I'll try to contact Danny for you. If Pariah is back he'll be looking for the ring and crown, which Sam and Danny both have." they nodded before walking inside. I nodded to myself before flying towards Ghost City.

I had a feeling that Danny's vacation was about to be cut very short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry people, I know I haven't updated in a while and here's my reason why. I'm moving, so it's been a little crazy around the house, not to mention switching schools. Unfortunately, for those who want this story to continue, I don't think I'll be finishing it. I wil be posting other stories soon though! Including a series centered around my OC's.**

 **So just to be clear, I'm not going to post anything else on THIS story. I might bring the characters back in new story's. And stay tuned for a new OC story coming soon!**

 **Sorry again Rebels.**

 **-WriterRebel212**


End file.
